


Prayers to the Flying Thunder God, Answered on Spec

by KrakenMo (goldenKnife)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - SilverQueen
Genre: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silverqueen - Freeform, Gen, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Kinkaku Squad, Team Seven causing problems and split timelines, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenKnife/pseuds/KrakenMo
Summary: “Have you ever let someone else toss your Hiraishin kunai around?” the Nara girl asks with false brightness and Tobirama’s face freezes in horror.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 501
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	Prayers to the Flying Thunder God, Answered on Spec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cimila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimila/gifts).



Tobirama throws the Hiraishin kunai behind the kunoichi duo and prays to kami he has no faith in to save his students- then he blinks his eyes open atop the cliffs in Konoha, a young Nara and a slightly older Hatake staring at him with concern.

“What just happened?” Tobirama asks, and the pair exchange a worried glance.

“Have you ever let someone else toss your Hiraishin kunai around?” the Nara girl asks with false brightness and Tobirama’s face freezes in horror.

*

Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea to throw Shikako’s weird kunai at Sasuke’s stupid face but the bastard caught it to throw it back, just like the others. No harm, no foul, as Shikako says. It’s a game, no one got hurt!

The Cloud shinobi are not playing. There are at least nine of them, all strong and out for their blood. The war is supposed to be over, what the hell.

One calls dibs on Sasuke’s eyes and Naruto’s moral compunctions about killing them launch themselves into the sun along with the would be eye thief. Naruto is going to win their bet and learn that anti-gravity technique. It’s not fair that Shikako and Sasuke both know it but won’t share.

 _Actually_ , “New bet! Whoever beats more of these jerks gets to learn the other’s technique!”

“Tch, fine,” Sasuke lands at his back and draws his sword, “lets do this.”

Fighting beside Sasuke for real is great- Naruto’s not sure why Tsunade Baachan was so reluctant to send them out to fight, they’re total badasses. They tie at five each and have to chase down one who got past them, but Naruto totally landed the final blow on that guy in the middle of his speech about how they would never defeat him.

Naruto wins the bet, so Sasuke has to demonstrate, but slower this time so he can actually see how it works. It looks tricky, but doable if he spends some time and a lot of clones practicing.

He throws another kunai at Sasuke, because it’s funny. It wasn’t the same shape at all, how was he to know it would do the same thing as the other one?! Anyway, Naruto’s going to blame Sasuke, because he can see the woosh is coming from him when it engulfs them this time.

*

So, merely tossing a Hiraishin kunai back and forth doesn’t swap anyone.

It takes Shikako catching the kunai with the anti-gravity jutsu ready to fire that recreates the effect. Except the pair they get back is fully armored and spitting mad- one with Sasuke’s face, the other with a mass of wild hair and chakra nearly as forceful as Naruto, but all fire.

They both lunge for Tobirama and Shikako has to restrain them with a shadow bind while Tobirama talks fast. Uchiha Izuna and Madara, in what counts as youthful vigor. Izuna has a minor gut wound that would have been so much worse if he hadn’t been teleported through space and time in the middle of it. He also has a familiar type of kunai stuck in the back of his armor.

“Reunion week for the old feud. Could be a problem,” Kakashi drawls and Shikako glares.

“Yeah, since we just kidnapped two important Uchiha with no idea how to put them back!”

*

“Just because I can heal doesn’t mean all the stabbing and crushing doesn’t hurt, you know,” Naruto grumbles as he creates another wave of clones and takes a moment to let Kurama heal a particularly deep stab to his shoulder.

“Yeah, he’s a sensitive boy. Be nice,” Sasuke scolds the platoon of Earth nin as he sends another wave of lightning through the ground to flush them out for the clones to pummel.

“Shut up bastard,” Naruto says without malice. They aren’t even at war with Earth, why are they surrounded by so many of them, all trying to kill _him_ this time?

“Come on, Shikabane-hime, don’t start being lazy _now_ ,” Sasuke mutters, tossing another of those kunai into the air and catching it.

This time they don’t go anywhere when the world ripples, instead Sensei, Kako, and a stranger drop into the world nearly on top of them.

“Wait, did we just leave two pre-Founding Uchiha unsupervised on the Hokage monument?” Shikako demands like they have control over anything the magic kunai do.

“No,” the white-haired guy says, “I can sense them to the east and north, though it is quite a distance. There’s another Uchiha with them, and another… Kakashi-san?”

Kakashi-sensei is all tense, staring at the first earth ninja that popped out of the ground he and Sasuke landed here- he’s kind of a messy smear now. Did Kakashi know him? Naruto hopes not. “Where are we?”

“I think this is the Battle of Tosa Valley. The topography, tactics, and uniforms all match. Don’t eyeball me Naruto, some of us remember our academy assignments,” Sasuke repeats his wild double time travel theory, which still makes no sense to Naruto. He holds up the three-pronged kunai he used to call the others here, “And I found this where we landed.”

“Tosa’s the same day as Kannabi Bridge,” Sensei says, and Shikako twitches like she wants to head toward it, but stops herself.

“Hopefully Madara and Izuna will show some restraint,” the white haired guy says- he kind of looks like the second Hokage now that Naruto takes a moment to look at him, but way less dignified than the mountain, what with the way he’s face-palming.

“Oh, I hope they _don’t_ ,” Shikako says under her breath.

*

Izuna isn’t a hero, but the Nohara are relatives of the Inuzuka, who they’ve been on decent terms with for a long time. So it’s obvious that he should rescue the girl from her captors and escort her back to her team. Kind of cathartic to have a clear goal and someone he can actually save.

He can’t really explain why he showed up when he did because he has no idea himself; the discussion about kunai and thunder gods didn’t make much sense, though Madara _had_ been praying for his survival when they got pulled through time and space the first time. Rin-san assumes Izuna’s just being coy because of mission secrecy and on her side because she has an Uchiha teammate, so he rolls with it.

Madara is not rolling with anything. He is trying to yell stealthily and failing.

While Uchiha Obito _might_ be old enough to begin training in the Outguard, his teammate who claims to be in charge is a teeny tiny bolt of Hatake lightning and Izuna wants to bundle him up and hand him back to whichever pack of wolf-dogs lost track of their puppy. So adorable and grumpy.

“Where’s this bridge?” Madara demands of little Kakashi, “I’ll burn it to ash and then you can go home where it’s safe!”

Rin cuts in with, “Three Uchiha would work in place of the explosives that got ruined,” and the complaints of her teammates melt under both logic and relief at her safe return.

“And once we send the children home?” Izuna asks his brother.

“One bridge at a time, Izuna,” Madara says, squeezing his shoulder in his own display of relief.

In the light of the merrily burning Kannabi Bridge, as Hatake Kakashi is tossed over Madara’s shoulder and then tries to put a fist full of lightning through his armor, Uchiha Obito puts his hands together and says, “Please Sensei, save me from having to explain why my teammate and distant relative killed each other.”

Izuna doesn’t know if the flash of yellow means anything, but at least when it clears he and Madara are back at the familiar Naka river. Tobirama looks like someone just kicked him in the head and stole his thunder, Hashirama looks delighted, and the other members of both their clans are standing around in disarmed confusion.

*

They fight. They could hide, but there are Leaf ninja on the far end of the valley that will be overwhelmed if this army gets through unopposed.

Naruto and his clones are everywhere, being mistaken for the Yellow Flash of Konoha despite the differences in style. Shikako claims Kakashi-sensei as her back-up as she lays out some nefarious traps for the unwary, and also to keep him from falling into a bad head space. That leaves Sasuke to work with the Nidaime, and even low on chakra as he is, water and lightning is a deadly combination to the mostly earth nature enemy.

“What were you doing when you called us here? We’re trying to find a pattern,” Tobirama asks during a lull.

“Gravity jutsu, juggling the kunai, and taking Shikabane-hime’s name in vain,” Sasuke snarks, “Thankfully there were no shiny objects to distract from a timely arrival.”

Kako squawks at him, “I’m not the one with bird summons, you! Weird Seals are far more interesting.”

“I stand by my assessment, but next time I’ll just pray to the flying thunder-god directly.”

“Perhaps,” Tobirama says with a chuckle, “You could try it again, with a focus on taking us back?”

“Sure, what the worse that can happen?” Sasuke says, and smirks at the dismay on Kako and Kakashi’s faces as he catches the kunai Tobirama tosses to him and the world goes sideways one last time.

*

Tobirama didn’t expect to land back on the mountain with them, but when his vision clears he has to duck out of the way of a flying Sasuke, launched into the air by his teammate from afar by a combination of the gravity jutsu and Nara clan shadows. The shouting grows louder as the blond joins the fray, and Tobirama joins Kakashi on the sidelines. “One more?” he holds out a kunai to the man.

“Maa, if that’s what you want?”

Tobirama looks out over the village, grown taller and denser than he remembers, full of strange chakra signatures. He notices the emptiness in the Uchiha district and knows that something went wrong there, sees the signs of battle damage on the walls and in new construction visible from their vantage. He doesn’t know the details of what the future holds, but he’s more willing to try to change it now than he was when he made his suicidal charge to save his students. His brother’s dream was not impossible, but it needed work to thrive, like any garden. “Yes, I would die for my students and my village, but I think I’ll do them more good if I lived for them.”

Kakashi smirks at him, visible in the tilt of his head and squint of his visible eye, “I understand. For a better world, Hokage-sama.”

“For a better world,” Tobirama breathes the words like a prayer and throws his last Hiraishin kunai. He’s gone before he can see if anyone catches it.

*

They write the report, Tsunade confiscates all the kunai, and they put the incident out of their minds as just more team seven weird luck. Until a few years later, when Naruto finds one and says, “Hey, think fast!”

**Author's Note:**

> not shown: Minato and the Warring Clans Era Senju and Uchiha having the Weirdest Day Ever.


End file.
